


Gotcha

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laser Tag, Twitter Prompt, your humble fic author at your service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: Prompt: laser tag date, push me in the corner and kiss me, then shoot me and walk away
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 24
Kudos: 224





	Gotcha

Nicole wasn't sure, but she had a pretty good idea who had thought semidrunk laser tag on a Friday night would be prime entertainment: Wynonna. In fact, she could hear the older Earp's whoops and cackles off to her left, and the rapid _beep-beep-beep_ of someone's rig registering a hit. It never mattered what version of the game they were playing, Wynonna's strategy was always to rush forward and shoot everything in sight. Every time.

Nicole sighed, trying to discard her annoyance at how infuriatingly unprofessional Wynonna could be, and disassociate the deadly serious combat training of her job with this, a giant room filled with obstacles and glo-lites and fog from a wheezing old smoke machine in the rafters. _It's just a game. You're in a video game,_ she told herself. So she played along, not wanting to be a wet blanket, and had efficiently acquired and dropped a couple of targets even though her weapon couldn't shoot straight for shit, but hadn't gotten much joy out of it.

"Psst," she heard. She couldn't tell where the sound came from, and swiveled her head trying to locate it. Had someone managed to get in behind her? Again it came, "psst," and this time Nicole found the source. Waverly was poking her head from behind a wall, motioning her to come closer.

"Waves," Nicole said quietly, "we're on opposite teams this round." She stayed behind her cover, a papier-mâché boulder.

"I know," Waverly answered. "But I'm bored. It's turned into the Doc Vs Wynonna Show out there, and I hadn't seen you in a while." Her smile gleamed bright in the murky light, and Nicole couldn't help but smile back. "Come over here?"

"You're just going to shoot me," chuckled Nicole, but she lowered her chunky plastic gun from the ready position.

In response, Waverly stepped out from behind cover. "Maybe, maybe not." She ostentatiously holstered her weapon then raised both hands to the sides. A delicious little smile broke across her face, the one that never failed to put a flutter in Nicole's belly, a smokey, smirky grin that held a thousand wicked ideas underneath.

_Leave it to my girlfriend to look all sexy in a laser arcade,_ thought Nicole, as her body sparked to heat. She stepped out of her cover and approached Waverly cautiously, muttering, "Okay, truce." She holstered her gun as well, and as soon as she was close enough, Waverly caught her by the wrist and dragged the two of them back toward the wall, spinning them both around until Nicole felt her back pressed up against the cheap plywood prop.

"See? Hiding out in the dark isn't so bad," murmured Waverly. She was leaning in, her weight delightfully blanketing along Nicole's front, and she raised up on tiptoes as she eagerly tipped her chin upwards.

"Not bad at all," Nicole mumbled in reply, and their lips met. It was a sweet, slow kiss, their mouths brushing gently at first and then deepening to slick slide of tongues exploring, as Waverly's fingertips tangled in Nicole's hair, and Nicole's hands dropped to circle Waverly's waist and draw their hips together. Nicole felt the heady swim of desire go through her all in an instant, crackling, lighting her up from head to toe, and she shivered as Waverly's hands cupped against her jaw, holding her close for more sound kissing.

Eventually she pulled back, and sighed. "What?" said Waverly, with an adorable pout.

"Um, not here," said Nicole. Half of her wanted to keep on kissing, but half of her was desperate to avoid the tonne of shit Wynonna would give them if she caught them fooling around in the middle of a game. Besides, she could assuage the happy, horny, frustrated arousal that was now humming in her fingertips with the knowledge that they would be going home soon. This was the final game of the night.

"Okaaay," groaned Waverly, sounding amused and disappointed. With one final peck on the cheek, she turned and started walking away, to re-enter the game. Nicole watched her go. Waverly spun around after a few steps, and said, "Are you just gonna stand there?"

Nicole shrugged, then folded her arms and tilted her head. If Waverly was going to walk off like that, she sure as hell was going to enjoy the view. But instead of walking, Waverly quickly drew her gun and --

"You _shot_ me!" Nicole yelped, as her rig beeped and her gun vibrated, indicating it had been disabled. "Now I have to go back to home base to respawn!"

"That's what you get for stopping kissing me," giggled Waverly. Nicole shook her head in amusement as she watched her skip away, before turning to trudge back to her team's home spot. Fight tactics were generally a fluid thing where other Earps were concerned, she reminded herself.

*****

Their game ended not long after that, and the group reconvened in the bar next door, for whiskey and bragging. Wynonna made a point of lifting her glass to Waverly and said, "Did you know, baby girl, that you were the only one to score on Haught-pants all night?"

Laughter and a few hoots met this statement, as Wynonna frowned. "Ew. I didn't think how that would sound before I said it. Anyway, when it's payback time I _really_ don't wanna hear it, so no loud noises within earshot of Wynonna later, mmkay?" She tossed back her shot, making a big show of it, to the approval of all.

"No promises," Waverly smirked back at her sister. She turned to Nicole and clinked the rims of their glasses together. Low and silky, her eyes dancing with merriment, she said, "Gotcha."

"You sure did," Nicole rumbled in return. She already had a headful of ideas of what sort of fun the "payback" would entail, only needing to see which direction Waverly would prefer to take. She slid her hand into Waverly's jacket pocket, seeking the keys to the Jeep, wrapping her nimble fingers around them once she found them. "Just about ready to go?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> This bit of confectionery nonsense was prompted by [twitter.com/colormesummer/status/1198309856060608512](https://twitter.com/colormesummer/status/1198309856060608512)
> 
> I sort of took it and blarfed out a thousand words. Hope it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> You can find me flailing about on Twitter: [@boo_in_la](http://twitter.com/boo_in_la)
> 
> _Support fanfiction! If you enjoy my work, you can buy me a coffee:[ko-fi.com/booinla](https://ko-fi.com/booinla)_


End file.
